Cupid's Pirate
by Perfect Pirate Captain
Summary: They spent their lives killing for her love. Now dead, Elizabeth Swann finds herself given the task of finding love for the proud pirate captain and the passionate blacksmith. Can she do it, and most importantly are they willing to embrace love again?
1. Final Words in the Form of a Promise

A/n: This story kinda hit me in the face so here I am once more. Not sure when I will update but I will definitely find the time to write.

Cupid's Pirate

As the bullet pierced her brimming chest, she fell to her knees, blood soaking her shirt and other body parts. Captain Jack Sparrow who was currently in the midst of a dangerous duel with the devil dropped his sword and ran to her side. Not caring that he was no longer protected and one hundred percent vulnerable. His once long time best friend, William Turner Jr. who was battling with his love's ex fiance at the time did the same as his friend not wasting a moment in running over to her dying side.

Both sides of the battle stopped suddenly turning to look at the pair as they lent over the body of the woman who had claimed their hearts many years back. The silence on the deck was so deadly it could strangle the life of any poor unsuspecting victim. The very man who had accidentally stabbed the beautiful Governor's daughter was currently contemplating his actions while rotting in hell, a bullet to his head was delivered without a question.

"Elizabeth no don't die please no" her first love William Turner begged tears running down his sweaty face.

"Lizzie you're stronger than this you can't die like this love, not now not after everything" the proud captain spoke his voice thick and his eyes filled with sadness knowing there was nothing that could save her now.

A few yards away stood their greatest enemy, the devil himself, Davy Jones. The very man who had been battling the pirate captain at the time, occupying him from saving the life of his dearly beloved. Smirking at the sight in front of him. After all when does one get the chance to see one of the most legendary heart-breakers pouring his life and soul over a woman such as this. Seizing the opportunity he kicked Sparrow's sword a few meters further away, so should they ever re-engage in combat he would have the advantage.

Ex-Commodore James Norrington who was currently fighting on the side of the East India Trading company along with the damned crew of the Flying Dutchmen. Paused a moment to turn to the sight in front of him, his heart wrenching as he watched the body of Elizabeth Swann loose more and more blood, a sword sticking through her as she died slowly.

"Jack...Will...listen to me" she choked out her breathing becoming more and more shallow. Tears forming in her eyes as she watched the two men she loved so dearly break down in front of her, once so strong and yet here they were falling apart and she was the cause of it. To make matters worse she feared that they may never experience love again, all because of her and her selfish ways. She being the selfish pirate she was had not only captured the heart of one man, but three and drove the three of them apart from one another. Jack and Will, once best friends so close that not even air could separate the two of them, had spent the last few months in deep hatred of one another.

They leaned closer desperate to hear her final words, secretly hoping that they were the confession of love towards one of them.

"Promise me..." she tried once more to complete her sentence. Streams of tears rolling down her cheeks stinging her eyes as they became diluted.

"Anything" the both said in unison too busy focusing on her to send daggers the way of one another.

"Promise me...that..you'll find love...again" she finished as blood began to pour from the corners of her once full red lips now turning a deadly white color as they lost their warmth. As those final words past her lips, she fell back her body hitting the cold hard deck. Her chest rising for the final time as she breathed her last breath. Her life ending in a heart beat.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

_Author's Comments: Feedback is fantastic loves. I have a couple of ideas for this story so I hope that you all continue to read even after AWE. Take care and don't forgot to submit a review and keep an eye out for the next chapter._


	2. Reunited with Cupid and a Sober Routine

A/n: Well you can all thank Sweet Tarts for this chapter. They are my inspiration for a lot of my chapters and stories and once again they have out done themselves. Thank you all for the reviews and for the corrections and advice. I'll try to remember everything. My chapters will eventually get longer, its just as I start a new story the first chapters are shorter as they explain everything. Now on with the story.

Cupid's Pirate

It had been exactly three months since the death of the beautiful Elizabeth Swann. In spite of this her death was still lingering on, constantly in the thoughts and actions of a once proud and full of life pirate captain. Jack Sparrow was anything but happy and full of life, in fact pretty much the exact opposite. The constantly drunk man by the name of Captain Jack Sparrow no longer existed, for Jack Sparrow had not touched a bottle of rum for three months, nor had he come in contact with any female for that matter. Of course he still docked in Tortuga, but more for his crew than anything. The town brought back too many memories of the time him and Elizabeth had spent the whole night drinking in "The Black Widow". Then woken up the next morning to find themselves in each other's clothes.

As the Black Pearl docked in Tortuga for the third time that month, Jack Sparrow tied his beautiful pirate ship to the dock. Before making his way into the town, walking in a complete straight line. His face solemn and cold, but this didn't alarm any of the town's people or pirates for they were beginning to get used to this and now couldn't care less.

Entering one of the busiest taverns in the whole of Tortuga, Jack Sparrow made his way up to the bar. Of course not to order some rum for himself. After all it was a vile drink that turned even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels, and he for one was not a scoundrel.

"Your five crates of rum are out back Captain, that will be 10 shillings" The bar keeper spoke to Jack, telling him what he told him every visit.

Jack merely nodded before dropping a small pouch onto the table which contained exactly 10 shillings, no more, no less. Before turning and heading out through the second door of the tavern which led to an alley way. There he would do what he always did. Collect his five crates of rum, take them back to the Pearl. Then for the rest of the evening he would sit in his cabin undisturbed as he plotted their next course.

That was the life of Jack Sparrow, and it had been for three months. Ever since her death, but things were going to change drastically, and he was about to find out. Just as soon as Cupid received his new angel that is.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

As a flash of blinding light appeared, the lone figure of Elizabeth Swann was dropped promptly. The light disappearing almost as instantly as it appeared. The female figure sat up suddenly, leaping to her feet at this strange new place. Constantly on her guard for an approaching enemy. However all that surrounded her were endless white fluffy clouds and a warm welcoming light where ever she glanced. This new surrounding was both nerving and comforting at the same time. Her recollection of the past was gone and basically the last thing she remembered, she was on the pearl battling a naval officer..then it went all black.

"You're finally here! I've been waiting so many years for you to arrive" A voice spoke suddenly from behind her, causing her to leap in surprise.

Spinning around quickly in the direction of the voice she found her self gasping at the sight of the person in front of her. A single word passing her lips as she looked in disbelief at the beautiful woman in front of her.

"Mother" she breathed.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

_Authors Note: Wow I wrote this quicker than I thought I would. Any ways the story is just setting the main part is coming soon the first few chapters of a story are always just a basic intro so you know what has happened so far and so forth. More soon. Take Care and don't forget to review and keep on the lookout for the next chapter. _


	3. The Girl with the Brown Pigtails

A/n: I always have an inspiration no matter what I write. Last time it was Sweet Tarts this time it is my iPod :P Enough of my rambling time to check in with out favorite blacksmith..or is he even a blacksmith anymore? Guess you'll have to read to find out.

Cupid's Angel

100 miles away from the port of Tortuga in the town of Serame, currently hard at work was none other than ex-blacksmith William Turner. No William Turner had turned to a new profession which suddenly appealed to him one day a few weeks following the death of his true love.

**Teaching**

Yes, William Turner one of the most skilled blacksmith's around had turned to teaching the likes of poor orphaned children just like he had grown up as. Now being one of the very few teachers in Port Serame he had a lot of children in his class and work was always very hard, and the pay was barely enough for a loaf of fresh bread. Despite this, he still came to work every day working as hard as humanly possible to help give these poor unfortunate children the head start in life which he never received; for that was the kind of man he was.

Since the death of his beloved he had done everything that he could physically do, to ensure that her memory never haunted him. Sure he still loved her and was certain that he would never experience that kind of love again, but yet the pain her memory caused him was worst than that of heartbreak. It was one unfortunate day I shall tell you, which occurred around the same time that Cupid received his new angel, that young William Turner was faced with the past yet again.

۞۞۞۞۞۞

"Alright kids, time for a 20 minute break" the dashing once blacksmith informed his class.

The hard at work children eagerly placed their pencils back in their pocket, along with the single scrap of paper they were writing on. Before turning back to their teacher, each with same look on their faces, and as William Turner sat down at his desk the youngest child. A young 5 year old by the name of Tommie Alys stood up, asking for the permission he did not need to speak.

"Yes Tommie"

"Mr. Turner will you please tell us a story?" he asked in a mousy voice.

"Okay then what story would you children like to hear?" he asked as he went up to the board picking up a short piece of chalk. Ready to write down the suggestions his class were about to offer.

"A Princess Story" a young girl in the back called in delight.

Neatly William wrote the first option in the top left hand corner.

"No thats silly! I want to hear one about a pirate"

"Yeah!" two boys chorused.

"Well you know pirates are all very bad people" Will spoke softly as he turned around to address his class. "And I don't believe it is an appropriate type of story" he continued.

"Please Mr. Turner, just this once" the class pleaded.

He sighed in agreement, after all he always had the soft spot for children. He had always hoped that one day he would have children of his own, with the woman he...loved.

Disregarding that thought almost the instant it passed through his mind he turned back to the board.

"So children which pirate would you like to hear about? Black beard? Cut-throat Jake?" he suggested.

"No we wanna hear about a real pirate"

"But they are real pirates"

"How do you know? Have you seen them?" one child questioned.

"No but I have had my fair share of pirate ordeals" he spoke not realizing his mistake. "More than enough" he thought to himself.

Simultaneously behind his back the eyes of the young children became wide with excitement. Never had they met a pirate before and the only stories they had ever heard were the ones in stories.

"Who have you met?"

"Were you friends with them?"

"Did you battle any?"

"Are you a pirate?"

Hundreds of questions were bombarded at him all at once, so much that it soon became quite overwhelming. He didn't answer any of them however, instead he just continued to write suggestions on the black board. Trying his hardest not to allow any memories to come flooding back to him.

That was until a timid girl who never spoke in class by the name of Megan spoke calmly, the mere sound of her voice was enough to make the entire class go quiet. Not only because of her voice I might add, but because of her statement; her entirely true statement.

"You met him didn't you, you loved her so much and so did he. Then she died, gone was your love and your chance of having children" her sweet voice filled his ears.

The room went deadly silent as the confused children looked from the back of their teacher to the young brunette who always wore her hair in pigtails.

"Who?" a thin blond haired boy asked.

"Captain Jack Sparrow" her voice barely heard in her whisper, as a lone tear rolled down the face of William Turner.


	4. The Destiny soon shall be carried out

A/n: Thanks for all of the reviews and comments. In response to some of them, yes I saw Awe. I saw it on the 24th at 8pm. It was good but I was slightly disappointed, anyways now on with the story. Enjoy!

Cupid's Pirate

"Mother" Elizabeth whispered once more, a solemn tear rolling down her pale cheek. The tear matching the single tear that rolled down her Mother's cheek. As the newly reunited mother and daughter stood there in silence, crying silently before embracing one another in a tight warm hug. Before breaking away slowly and Elizabeth asking her the question that had been puzzling her since her arrival.

"Mother where am I? What is this place?" she asked.

"Elizabeth honey this is heaven"

"Heaven but does that mean I'm...I'm" she started unable to continue.

"Yes honey you're dead" she replied softly.

A sudden burst of memory cause Elizabeth to take a step back to maintain her balance.

_She was on the pearl, standing there smiling when the bullet pierced her chest. The sword sticking out of her as she fell to the ground. Jack and Will standing over her, heartbroken as she spoke to them. _

"What happened to them?" she whispered referring to Jack and Will.

"They went their separate ways, their lives change drastically ever since your death"

Elizabeth gave a small nod in understanding taking everything in.

"So by that you mean they broke my promise"

It was her mother's turn to give a small nod this time.

Subconsciously Elizabeth begun to pace, different images of what her mother meant by that flashing through her mind simultaneously. More tears begun to roll down her soft cheeks as she imagined Jack and Will both dying alone and sad. That was the worst of all of her thoughts, after all she loved them both so much and if that happened to them she would never forgive herself.

Elizabeth's mother watched her daughter pace back and forth, a worried look on her own face as she saw the tears graze her daughter's face.

"Elizabeth what is the matter?"

"I just can't help but feel guilty I never wanted this to happen to them"

"Oh sweetie there is nothing that you could have done to prevent this happening to them"

"Yes there was, if I had listened and stayed in the cabin this would have never happened"

"It was written in your destiny long before you were born"

Elizabeth didn't respond to this she just continued to pace more tears falling from her honey brown eyes.

"I..I just wish there was something I could do"

She said her voice thick with tears.

"Elizabeth my dear, there is something you can do..but only if you really want to, it is a hard job but I have faith that you can do it. The choice is all yours" she chose her words carefully. Truthfully the chance for success almost didn't exist and it was rare that any one epically any one new to heaven completed this task.

"I'll do it" Elizabeth spoke confidently all she could think about was helping Jack and Will.

Her mother gave a small nod agreeing and respecting her daughter's wishes.

"Well then, before you can help their future you must learn of the past"

"Whose past?"

"Our past Elizabeth starting with your grandfather"

"Grandfather?"

"Yes, only then will you be ready my dear. Good luck I have faith in you"

She spoke softly as her voice lulled Elizabeth to sleep, in the same manner it had done when Elizabeth was a child. Before Elizabeth realized what was happening she fell back, landing softly on the ground. Her face looking up at her mother who stood towering over her.

As her mother begun to chant a sweet enchantment, her eyes grew heavy with sleep. Her mouth opening as it released a long yawn. Her body frozen as it slowly melted away with each second. Her eyes closing as her breathing slowed down, barely audible.

Finally the incantation over came her, and she fell into a deep peaceful sleep. There she would learn the truth about her family, and her own destiny. Only then would she be powerful enough to help them.

Her mother stood towering over her, as she watched her daughter fall victim to the spell. A lone tear rolled down her cheek as she thought back to the many years she had missed of her daughter's life. Watching her grow up. Her first love. Her first time away from home. On a ship. All of it she would never experience as a mother.

True enough in those years she had missed she had help bring love to many couples, yet her own was destroyed in this process. After all being Cupid does have it's advantages, but then again it has its disadvantages. That was something Elizabeth would soon find out. As soon as she took over and resumed her rightful role as the next cupid.


End file.
